


warm morning light

by smallpolarbear



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpolarbear/pseuds/smallpolarbear
Summary: just a normal morning for these old fools in love(secret samol pinch-hit for quarendered!)





	warm morning light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarendered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarendered/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146399888@N05/40255163053/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146399888@N05/32277927847/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> they are Soft....  
> there were so many great prompts but fluffy domesticity is my soft spot, i Had to do this one (hope you like it!!!)  
> you can find me on twitter @smallpolar_bear !


End file.
